wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malloy Quintus
Malloy Wright Quintus is a Waddle Dee who is best known as the destined failure Kirby killer. He is well known for his scar which separates him from regular Waddle Dees. He is also the self-proclaimed best of all the Waddle Dees. Physical Appearance He appears to be just like a normal Waddle Dee except for the long gaping scar near the right side of his pear-shaped face. He, like normal Waddle Dees, has chestnut colored eyes as well as a burgundy colored, spherical body, and a tan, pear-shaped face with eyes and no mouth. He also has yellow feet, another aspect that separates him from other Waddle Dees. Personality He claims to be the best Waddle Dee around but actually possesses the same level of intellegence as Cirno. He is a bit of a womanizer even though he has a wife who he is very loyal to. He is actually gullible in a sense in that he believes a lot of things that are told to him.. but he always means well. History Malloy had a disturbing past all starting from when he was born. When he was first born his parents were instantly killed by a machete-wielding Big Waddle Dee known as Evanil Quintus. Although he was a wanted criminal at the time, he couldn't bring himself to kill Malloy and instead brought in Malloy as his son. During Malloy's early years, he was physically abused by his father for liking anything round and pink. Eventually, his father's beatings knocked a false sense of hatred into him and thus he was implanted with the idea that he should eliminate anything that fits those two descriptions. A few days before his 21st birthday he learned that his father had killed his birth parents. Needless to say, a few days later, his father's body was found on Malloy's 21st birthday. After this, he took his adoptive father's prized machete for himself and headed out on his own. Being completely alone, he struggled to get along with people until he came about a strange Waddle Dee with a star-shaped face by the name of Starry Lunara and offered to be his friend. Unknown to Malloy, Starry was quite famous for his kindly ways. He took Malloy under his wing and was eventually able to get him to be a kinder person. A few years later, he was destined to face off against a human with feline features who, despite losing, managed to escape with his life, but not before leaving a huge scar across Malloy's face. This scar eventually becomes the source of all of Malloy's unworldly powers. A few months passed when his machete was suddenly hit by a dark purple colored lightning bolt and was instantly bestowed with the power of Dark Matter inside. After this Malloy decides to stock up on a few more weapons as well as create some of his own. It is also within this timeframe that he meets Kirby, and his father's desire, to destroy anything with Kirby's pink, spherical body, springs up and takes control of him... Special Abilities Weapons Expert: Malloy is a weapons pro and is able to use a lot of weapons besides a machete to his aid. He's also able to use his weapons in ways that would be considered unorthodox in an attempt to make enemies confused. Damaging Blood: Malloy somehow has managed to take advantage of the fact that Dark Matter blood can cause damage to people and uses it to hurt people in a grand spectacle of an attack called the "Rain of Death" as coined by him which causes a torrential downpour of blood to flood the field. Small Size: Malloy is able to use his small size to his advantage by using his body to bounce off of walls whenever he is hit. Plus he is very acrobatic meaning he can dodge attacks by doing backflips. He also uses this jumping ability to throw enemies off guard. Signature Techniques *'Quick Draw': Malloy makes a clean cut across the enemy's torso using his machete. *'Blood Rain': Malloy creates a cloud of Dark Matter which rains blood. This blood erases any past weather effects and damages everyone on the battlefield, including Malloy's allies. *'Spherical Rave': Malloy swings his machete in the air, creating four orbs of Dark Matter. These orbs home onto the enemy and create a minor explosive effect upon contact. *'Machete Beam': Malloy creates a wide arc with his machete which shoots out a blood-stained crescent. *'Gatling Needle': Malloy constantly shoots needles from the tip of his machete. **'The Tip of Blood': (Level 3 Exclusive Hyper) This attack is basically an extended version of Gatling Needle; Malloy shoots blood-stained needles from the tip of his machete at an insane speed. *'Blood Flood': (Level 3 Exclusive Hyper) Malloy waves his machete and jumps up on a platform of Dark Matter as a huge torrent of blood rushes in from the distance and coats all the enemies in blood, severely damaging them. *'Blood Tornado': Malloy spins his machete rapidly in the air in order to spin it with enough speed to make a tornado infused with Dark Matter blood. When the tornado touches the ground there will be only thirty seconds for allies to take advantage of the massive damage the tornado will cause by mixing in their own attacks into it. After that it mixes the attacks completely and heads towards the enemy(s). Pokemon It has been shown that Malloy has somehow managed to aquire Pokemon as well as an infinite amount of Cherish Balls to capture them all with. It is known that he defeated MissingNo. in order to aquire such a vast amount of Cherish Balls. His known Pokemon are: Hydra: A Hydreigon that is mainly used for flying purposes, has a gentle nature and has a secret crush on her master. Her known moves are Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Fly, and Draco Meteor. PantsLizard: A male Scrafty that not much is known about. Its moveset is unknown. Iarkrad: A Darkrai that was captured by Malloy. Its moveset is unknown. Mr. Fishy: A gigantic(even for a Gyarados), shiny Female Gyarados that is rumored to be an ancient Gyarados (According to Malloy)as well. She is mainly used for crossing over bodies of water. Her moveset is unknown. Scoli: A Scolipede that Malloy captured as a Whirlipede in order to have a steed of some sort on land. Its gender as well as its moveset is unknown. Chandlabra: A Chandelure with a green flame that was recently caught by Malloy. It could be mistaken for a shiny if its eyes weren't the same color as a regular Chandelure. Major Battles *Malloy v.s. Kirby (lost) *Malloy v.s. Clone Malloy (lost) Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Trivia *Malloy was originally just supposed to be a minor character having only a major role in a mini series called Killing Attempt failures. However he grew to become a major character for reasons not yet known. *A super-powered clone exists of Malloy. He performs attacks that Malloy did not know existed in his movepool in an attempt to help Malloy tap into his true power. *His voice seems to be that of Grasshole the Snivy from the Smugleaf series which can be seen on IAMTHEOBNXIOUSDOUCHE's Youtube Channel, except scratchier. *Malloy has lost every major battle he participated in. *Despite being a Waddle Dee he has pokemon with him. **It should be noted that the majority of his pokemon are dark types(with the exception of Mr. Fishy, Scoli and Chandlabra) which is to reflect his psychopathic nature and the fact that he controls darkness itself with his machete. ***It is thought that his Gyarados was named Mr. Fishy in honor of the Gyarados owned by Jared in the web series known as Manly Men Doing Manly things. Category:Allies Category:Kirby-related Category:Waddle Dees